


Мир полон плохих людей

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Гарри – мальчик из Школы святого Брутуса, которого Дамблдор взял на поруки. Снейп – мужчина, вышедший из тюрьмы, которого Дамблдор тоже взял на поруки. (по заявке - Снейп вышел из тюрьмы и встретил Гарри на старших курсах; простите, от заявки почти ничего тут не осталось).





	Мир полон плохих людей

Гарри не собирался поступать в колледж, и сам бы никогда не поступил. Это была идея Дамблдора — тот отчего-то вбил в голову, что Гарри талантлив и должен применить свой талант по назначению (по какому назначению — этого Альбус никогда не говорил, словно не было никаких условий, никаких обязательств перед ним за его помощь в поступлении).

Впервые он заговорил про колледж вскоре после того, как Гарри закончил школу Святого Брутуса. К тому моменту у Гарри уже был готов план: уехать как можно дальше, работать как можно больше, скопить кучу денег, чтобы уехать еще дальше. Идею с колледжем он поначалу принял в штыки. 

— Зачем мне куда-то поступать? — спросил он Дамблдора. — Это просто трата времени.

Гарри прекрасно знал, что нормального человека из него не выйдет; какого-нибудь клерка в костюме или, что еще смешнее, успешного дельца. Он знал себе цену, знал, что может делать руками и грубой силой, и для него открывался мир прекрасных возможностей подработки в доках, маленьких дешевых магазинах или на фабриках, где всегда требовались такие, как он: молодые и здоровые, молчаливые и выносливые. Альбус считал иначе. Он был уверен, что если Гарри захочет поступить — место у него в кармане. 

— Ты очень талантливый мальчик, Гарри. Очень умный. Особенный.

Гарри и сам знал, что особенный, и не любил, когда об этом напоминали. На вопрос «зачем» Альбус ответил туманно:

— Даже не представляешь, как много полезного можно получить за пару лет обучения там.

Гарри ожидал услышать что-нибудь про науку, знания, невероятный опыт и прочее, что поможет ему найти место в жизни, но Альбус сказал:

— Там ты сможешь завести друзей на всю жизнь. 

Поэтому, наверное, Гарри согласился попробовать. У него никогда не было настоящих друзей: тех, к кому не страшно повернуться спиной. 

***

Когда он впервые очутился в студенческом общежитии, и Рон Уизли ввалился к нему в комнату — со всем своим многочисленным семейством, родителями, братьями, сестрой, крысой в проволочной клетке, с шумом и гамом — от рыжего цвета у Гарри зарябило в глазах, он забился в дальний угол, пережидая, когда можно будет незаметно слинять, и отчетливо ощутил, до чего он особенный. До чего чужой. В тот момент ему казалось, он совершил ужасную ошибку. 

Так казалось и после, когда Рон выдавал какие-то невероятные истины небрежным, равнодушным тоном. «Мать напекла пирогов, Гарри, ты должен мне с ними помочь», или жаловался на свитера, которые получал каждое Рождество — уродливые и одинаковые, связанные вручную, с большой буквой «Р» на груди. Гарри едва не разрыдался, когда получил свой собственный свитер от Молли Уизли, но для Рона это было естественной, неотъемлемой частью его жизни.

— Я просил ее не звонить каждый день, — вздохнул Рон однажды, после долгого, изнурительного разговора с семейством по телефону. — Она все еще считает, что я маленький мальчик, и если промочу ноги, случится какая-то катастрофа! 

Гарри мог понять это желание — скорее повзрослеть, доказать себе и остальным, что ты уже не ребенок. Но если для Рона быть ребенком значило терпеть удушающую заботу родных, то Гарри знал: быть ребенком — значит быть беспомощным. Бесправным.

Рон был приветлив с Гарри, начиная с первого дня; он сам шел навстречу, уверенно и просто, и хотя Гарри ожидал подвоха, Рон ни разу не предал его. Позже Гарри много раз думал о том, был ли Рон просто добрым, или Дамблдор просил его взять Гарри на поруки; это похоже на Альбуса. Так или иначе, у Гарри появился друг, а после еще один — когда они с Роном решили принять в компанию самую несносную девочку факультета.

И Альбус был прав: эта дружба значила для Гарри больше, чем все остальное; чем своя комната в общежитии, за которую не надо платить, и горячая еда в факультетской столовой, и профессия, которую он осваивал, и возможность притвориться, что он такой же, как все — пусть его обман и трещал по швам, но Гарри мог убедить самого себя, что он просто студент, один из многих. 

Только Альбус знал о нем всю правду, с самого начала до конца. Поэтому Гарри избегал его в стенах колледжа. Когда Альбус звал на чашку чая — неумело врал, стыдился такого внимания, просто хотел слиться с окружающей обстановкой. 

Может, он разбил сердце старика — об этом Гарри тоже думал позже, но с отстраненной, холодной жестокостью. Он никого не просил о благотворительности, и если Альбус решил заняться его судьбой, пусть не ждет благодарности. 

***

Дамблдор появился в его жизни, когда было уже слишком поздно. Гарри успел провести год в колонии для несовершеннолетних, вернуться в ненавистную школу святого Брутуса для трудных подростков и снова оказаться на слушании. Альбус не был похож на обычных социальных работников — слишком старый, очевидно богатый, что бросалось в глаза, а Гарри привык к молодым, взволнованным девушкам или уставшим мужчинам в свитерах из скрипучего полиэстера. С такими он проводил треть жизни, обсуждая, где повел себя неверно и как следует вести себя впредь. Таким был Люпин — он-то и сказал, что передал его дело кое-кому, Гарри даже не сомневался. Очевидно, что Люпин понятия не имел, что делать с Гарри, когда тот закинул ноги на его крохотный стол в крохотной душной комнатке. 

— Я не собирался ввязываться в неприятности, — сказал ему тогда Гарри. — Неприятности просто сами меня находят. 

Люпин был рад избавиться от него, и в следующий раз Гарри уже пригласил к себе на встречу Дамблдор. От его очевидной старости Гарри не осмелился быть слишком грубым, а после понял, что Альбуса ничем не прошибешь — ни жестокой прямотой, ни молчанием, ни сквернословием. Он только улыбался, глядя на Гарри так, словно знал уже о нем все. Конечно, что-то было написано в отчетах, в личном деле, но были еще и подводные камни… мертвые, мрачные, под слоем молчания, которое однажды было нарушено. В ту ночь, когда Гарри рассказал Альбусу все, когда выдохся, Альбус отвел его в маленькую комнатку, где стояла раскладушка, уложил спать и ни разу после не заговаривал об этом — и Гарри испытывал одновременно облегчение и досаду.

Он больше никогда и никому не рассказывал; однажды Рон рассердился на него за скрытность. 

— Как это выходит, что мы дружим больше года, а я до сих пор ничего о тебе не знаю? — спросил Рон возмущенно. Гарри пожал плечами, вялый, скованный ощущением опасности. 

— Что ты хочешь знать? — спросил он, ковыряя дырку на штанах. Все его имущество умещалось в картонной коробке, и каждый подарок от миссис Уизли казался благотворительностью. Невозможно сойти за своего, если твоя нищета очевидна. Особенно если ты единственный, кто получил бюджетное место и все возможные субсидии. 

— Где ты вырос? Откуда у тебя шрам на лбу? У тебя есть семья? Почему директор тебе постоянно машет в коридорах? Ты по мальчикам или по девочкам? 

— Рон, — предупреждающим тоном сказала тогда Гермиона, и конечно, она о чем-то догадывалась, потому что была умной, намного умнее Рона и Гарри, вместе взятых, но никто никогда ее не слушал. 

Гарри попытался отделаться общими фразами, Рон обиделся, заявил:

— Мы друзья, разве ты не должен доверять нам хоть чуточку?

И тогда Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза, и видно, лицо его стало таким жестким, что Рон отшатнулся и побледнел, и затем пробормотал: «Неважно», и больше никогда не возвращался к этой теме.

***

Когда Снейп пришел в колледж, Гарри сразу понял, что перед ним новый проект Дамблдора. Обычно учителей не меняют посреди курса, но у Квирелла было что-то неладное с головой, и все обрадовались, что его заменили — пока не поняли, что из Снейпа профессор так себе, еще хуже. Он и не собирался их учить, почти не говорил с ними — только писал на доске инструкции и ежедневно проводил тестирование, а на дом задавал читать учебник. 

— Он же понятия не имеет, что с нами делать, — сказала однажды рассерженная Гермиона, выйдя из кабинета после урока. — Я подам жалобу, это никуда не годится. Мы только время тратим.

— Не нужно никаких жалоб, — попросил ее Гарри. — Дай человеку освоиться.

Это было ошибкой, конечно — заступаться за новичка, выдавать этим их общность, о которой даже сам Снейп (Гарри надеялся) не догадывался, но Гермиона только поджала губы и ничего не сказала. 

Снейп не нравился никому. Он был угрюмым, с коллегами не разговаривал и за столом сидел отдельно от всех, хоть Альбус и оставлял свободный стул рядом с собой. По коридорам он ходил быстро, ссутулив плечи и не глядя по сторонам, студентов игнорировал, если только они сами к нему не обращались с вопросом — а вопросы он ненавидел. Моментально поддавался ледяной, бесконтрольной ярости и терял всякий человеческий облик. Невилл первым попал под раздачу, осмелившись подать голос в классе, и с тех пор все уроки с профессором Снейпом проходили в тягостном, напряженном молчании. 

Снейп большую часть времени казался несчастным; словно на преподавательском месте он не благодаря покровительству, а выполняет неприятное обязательство, и теперь мечтает оказаться в любом другом месте, как можно дальше. 

Студенты его боялись и ненавидели. О нем ходили разные слухи; во-первых, он вел себя странно, а во-вторых, сам весь был странный, от сальной макушки до носков тусклых черных туфлей. Гарри знал, что Снейп поселился в студенческом общежитии, на этаже для старшекурсников, хотя все преподаватели снимали квартиры в городе. Либо он был очень беден, либо не имел другой жизни, личной жизни, помимо преподавания. Еще эти шрамы на шее: кто-то говорил, такие шрамы остаются от петли, но Гарри скорее сказал бы — зубы; шрамы были рваные, неровные и неаккуратные, и заживали явно кое-как. Иногда сквозь светлую ткань рубашки на руках профессора просвечивали татуировки, пока он скрипел мелом по доске. Говорили, он прежде был в религиозной секте. Говорили, он провел много лет в тюрьме. Говорили, он избежал тюрьмы по счастливой случайности, тогда как его обвиняли в убийстве; в тройном убийстве, один из жертв — ребенок; в убийстве тринадцати человек и поджоге. 

Гарри понятия не имел, за что Снейп сидел, но что сидел — это точно. Он мог бы узнать признаки, даже не вглядываясь так пристально. То, как Снейп двигался, как держался в толпе, как ел — быстро и сосредоточенно; как в классе всякий раз обращал внимание на выходы, вставал у стены. Все это было заметно, но понятно только для Гарри, и он помалкивал.

Он знал точно только две вещи: Снейп должен быть пропащей душой, раз уж Альбус заинтересовался им. И если Дамблдор дал Снейпу второй шанс, значит, Снейп это заслужил. 

Кто Гарри такой, чтобы спорить.

***

Позже Гарри во всем обвинял Дамблдора, но, по правде, он сам проявлял интерес — насторожился, как зверек в засаде, следил за Снейпом на уроках и во обеда в столовой, выслеживал его на узких лестницах общежития, потому что был уже достаточно живым, достаточно «отмерзшим», чтобы вновь проявлять интерес к окружающим.

Снейп был ему интересен, и Гарри искал встречи, а Дамблдор просто дал ему повод.

— Ты ведь никуда не собирался на Рождество? — спросил он безмятежно, разливая чай по маленьким чашкам, словно они играли в кукольное чаепитие. Гарри никуда не собирался — ему некуда было поехать, точно не к Дурслям, и он надеялся, что Альбус предложит ему работу на каникулы. Так и вышло. — Северус не слишком хорошо справляется, — сказал Альбус, и у Гарри ушла минута, чтобы понять, о ком речь. — Он никак не привыкнет быть здесь. — Лицо директора омрачилось, и Гарри вдруг испытал досаду, почти ревность, ведь сам он быстро привык и освоился, и Альбусу не пришлось волноваться о нем. Словно услышав мысли, Альбус поднял на Гарри глаза и улыбнулся. — Ты мог бы помочь ему немного. Не думаю, что кто-то, кроме тебя, с этим справится. Даже я здесь бессилен. — И он развел руками, а Гарри так и не понял, в чем должна заключаться помощь. Они уговорились, что на каникулах Гарри будет кем-то вроде ассистента. Поможет Снейпу с его книгами, учебным планом, проверкой контрольных и эссе, а также покажет окрестности (это было самой слабой частью плана — Гарри сам окрестностей не знал и предпочитал далеко из колледжа не высовываться, но тогда он просто кивнул и согласился). 

На следующий день Рон пригласил его в Нору на Рождество, провести праздники в кругу семейства Уизли, и, оказывается, все там будут рады видеть Гарри. Будут носки над камином, и елка, и святочные песнопения, гирлянды, пудинг, и толченый картофель, и рождественское полено и брусничное желе, и многое другое.

У Гарри едва не разорвалось сердце от горя, когда он отказывался. 

В первый день каникул он стоял у дверей в комнату Снейпа, как послушный мальчик. В комнате было неприбрано, на кровати лежали старые рубашки, на полу громоздились стопки книг и бумаг, высокие и неровные, как древние башни. Снейп сидел за крохотным столом у окна. Когда Гарри пришел, он что-то писал — и, оторвавшись от занятия, недовольно посмотрел на него. Помимо недовольства, была в его взгляде еще и настороженность, почти что страх: никто не вторгался на его территорию: надо думать, ни один студент еще сюда не заходил. 

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Снейп, сухо сплевывая слова в пространство между ними, и Гарри спокойно ответил, что его прислал Альбус, и кажется, Снейп ничего не знал об этом. Сперва он хотел выгнать Гарри, но тот уже потерял свой шанс на семейное Рождество, и теперь твердо решил выполнить поручение директора. 

— Я помогу вам, — твердо сказал Гарри, схватив стопку книг, и Снейп дернулся, будто собирался отнять свои вещи, но потом замер на месте. Он уставился на Гарри, сжав кулаки, сделал глубокий вдох и примирился с неизбежным. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Положи это на место. Возьми те контрольные, я напишу тебе верные ответы, проверь их. 

Контрольных накопилась целая гора, Снейп задавал больше, чем мог проверить, так что они еще ни разу не получили результатов и оценок.

Гарри сгреб поближе смятые листы, сел на ковер у шкафа и принялся проверять. Они работали в тишине, только иногда Снейп бесшумно поднимался из-за стола и брал разные книги, а потом продолжал писать, и он двигался так осторожно, обходя Гарри по дальней траектории, будто очутился взаперти с диким псом.

Когда Гарри закончил работу, у него болели глаза, а спину ломило от неудобной позы, но на кровать он бы не сел, а стул в комнате был только один, и мебели вообще почти никакой не было. Он поднял голову и глядел на Снейпа какое-то время — на его сгорбленную спину, лохматые сальные волосы, упавшие на плечи, на его длинные ноги, которые Снейп кое-как примостил под столом. Снейп быстро писал что-то на серой, дешевой бумаге, то и дело зачеркивал и снова писал, так увлеченно, что даже не заметил, как Гарри ушел. 

На следующий день Гарри вернулся, и днем после, и каждый день каникул. Сначала Снейп не знал, какое дело ему поручить, но Гарри быстро сам понял, чем может быть полезен — у него был большой опыт в том, чтобы помогать неблагодарным людям. Снейп принимал его помощь молча, они вообще почти не разговаривали, только однажды Снейп обратился к нему. 

— Ты разве не голоден? — спросил он, и Гарри отвлекся от книжной полки, куда пытался уместить трехтомник с нечитаемым названием. Снейп, казалось, недавно вышел из транса. Его стол, заваленный бумагой, был в страшном беспорядке, но подходить к столу Гарри запрещалось. Они негласно поделили комнату пополам и не нарушали границ друг друга, это обоих устраивало. 

— Немного, сэр, — ровно ответил Гарри, хотя, по правде сказать, он всегда был голоден, и стыдился этого, в отличие от Рона, который свой аппетит называл «мужским» и никогда не скрывал. 

— Должен быть ужин, верно? — спросил Снейп, кинув взгляд на часы, и Гарри едва не улыбнулся — ну что еще за беспомощность? — В каникулы столовая вообще работает? 

Гарри кивнул.

— Да, но уже слишком поздно. Кухня закрыта. 

Снейп снова посмотрел на часы, затем — в темное окно, за которым валил снег. 

— Сегодня Сочельник, — сказал Гарри, и Снейп пожал плечами, для него это не значило ничего особенного. — У меня есть кое-что подходящее. Я сейчас вернусь.

Гарри принес посылку, которую получил от Молли — он получил ее еще пару дней назад, задолго до праздников, и каждое утро разглядывал содержимое, как невероятное сокровище. Там были носки, свитер, связанный вручную, с буквой его имени (значит, ошибки не было, это было сделано специально для него, ему не отдали что-то ненужное в последний момент); конечно, там была еще и еда. На всех этих кексах, печеньях и шоколаде Гарри мог бы прожить неделю. Теперь он щедро делился угощением со Снейпом. Тот включил маленькую походную плитку, которая стояла на подоконнике, и сварил им кофе. Гарри пил маленькими глоточками, обжигая рот, а Снейп крошил кекс своими паучьими пальцами, глядя куда-то в пространство. 

— Вам стоит как-нибудь украсить комнату, — заметил Гарри, и Снейп вздрогнул, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей.

— Что? 

— Стены слишком голые. — Гарри сам не знал, как распоряжаться стеной над своей кроватью, и не умел наводить уют, но к счастью, Рон завесил все стены футбольными плакатами, и теперь их жилище походило на нормальную студенческую комнату, будто там жили два нормальных человека. Снейп выдавал себя каждым шагом, каждым жестом, и Гарри хотел бы ему помочь — по-настоящему, подсказать, как сильно тот ставит себя под удар, неспособный скрывать свою странность.

— Бывало и хуже, — отмахнулся Снейп раздраженно. Затем вдруг скривил губы в усмешке. — Симпатичный свитер.

Гарри вскинул подбородок.

— Да, — сказал он с вызовом. В свитере Молли было слишком жарко, но он не собирался жаловаться. 

В Рождество Гарри получил подарок от Гермионы, а также яркий сверток от Альбуса — там были носки со смешными оленями; он пришел к Снейпу, и тот ни слова не сказал о празднике, просто продолжая работать. Когда они сделали перерыв, и Снейп откинулся на спинку стула, болезненно морщась и разминая себе плечо левой рукой, Гарри заметил:

— Симпатичные носки.

Снейпу достались со снеговиками. 

— Не ваше дело, Поттер, — откликнулся он. — Разве у вас нет других дел? Не обязательно торчать все время здесь. Идите, прогуляйтесь с кем-нибудь. 

Гарри действительно проверил уже все эссе и контрольные (он незаметно завысил оценку Рону, надеясь, что Снейп не станет проверять за ним), разобрал книги и даже снял паутину из угла над шкафом. В учебные планы он лезть не осмелился, тем более что Снейп, похоже, это держал под контролем. Еще больше тестов и эссе, глядишь, они и экзамен сдадут как-нибудь в конце года.

— Дамблдор просил показать вам окрестности, — заметил Гарри, поднявшись. 

— Я как-нибудь обойдусь, спасибо, — скривился Снейп. Он крутил в пальцах ручку. 

— У вас действительно столько работы, или вы просто делаете вид? — Гарри с любопытством взглянул на кипу листов. 

— Это… не для колледжа. — Снейп отвел глаза. «Да он же удрать отсюда пытается!» — мелькнула у Гарри непрошенная догадка. Напишет какую-нибудь научную работу или добьется публикаций в журнале, поминай как звали. — Ступайте, Поттер, не мозольте мне глаза. 

— Хорошо. — Гарри сгреб рубашки, перекинутые через спинку кровати. — Я могу закинуть это в прачечную и потом погладить.

Снейп вскочил на ноги и попытался отнять рубашки, но Гарри крепко вцепился в них.

— Это уже совсем лишнее, — процедил Снейп. — Отдайте.

— Мне не трудно.

— Что вы, Поттер, мой камердинер? — возмутился Снейп, а Гарри вдруг почувствовал прилив жалости к нему. Камердинер — что за смешное слово; так он и выражался, небось, на людях. Заучка, как иначе, точно как Гермиона, только не такой самоуверенный. Сложно ему пришлось в тюрьме.

Они боролись за грязные рубашки еще какое-то время, пока Гарри не сдался. Он ушел, пожелав Снейпу хорошего вечера и получив в ответ неопределенное мычание.

***

Снейп не пугал его. Они находились в комнате вдвоем, за закрытой дверью, при ярком дневном свете и при тусклом свете голой лампочки, торчащей из потолка. И даже в тот вечер, когда с электрическом были накладки и пришлось зажечь толстую ароматическую свечу, чтобы хоть что-то видеть — уродливая свеча с ракушками, которую Лаванда Браун когда-то давно подарила Рону — они перемещались по комнате, обсуждали что-то коротко, только по делу, подходили друг к другу все ближе и ближе в своих перемещениях, пока не столкнулись, склонившись над странным приспособлением, которое Гарри выудил шваброй из-за шкафа. 

— Что это? Мышеловка? — спросил Снейп с отвращением.

— Похоже на то, только какая-то древняя, — ответил Гарри, тыча в деревяшку шваброй. — Думаете, тут водятся крысы?

Снейп только вздохнул, зажав переносицу двумя пальцами.

— Это место стоило бы сжечь дотла, — пробормотал он.

— Из-за парочки маленьких мышек? — поддел его Гарри, и Снейп искоса взглянул на него. 

— Из-за множества плохих воспоминаний, — ответил Снейп после паузы. — Я сам учился здесь когда-то давно. 

— В те времена, наверное, такие мышеловки еще были последним словом техники, — фыркнул Гарри, и Снейп сделал злобное лицо, которое не произвело на Гарри впечатления. Он заметил, что Снейп втянул немного щеки, будто улыбнуться разок — это преступление и за это расстреливают.

Гарри не боялся Снейпа. У них установились странные отношения. Снейп не мог быть ему другом, не мог быть врагом, но и равнодушным Гарри не оставался. Это не было похоже на чувства, которые Гарри испытывал к Дамблдору; Дамблдора он тоже не боялся, потому что тот был слишком старым, чтобы представлять опасность. Гарри не боялся Рона — Рон не был взрослым, они были наравне, только вот Гарри был сильнее и опасней, он умел постоять за себя словом и кулаком (он мог бы убить человека, если бы захотел, он почти убил. Убил бы, если бы его не остановили). 

Снейп был не слишком молодым, не слишком старым, но он и взрослым не был. Не по-настоящему. Больше всего он походил на семью. На кого-то такого же, как и ты сам (не на кровную семью, не на Петунью, засыпавшую с берушами в ушах, не на Вернона с его жирными щеками).

В последний день каникул они выбрались все же в лес, прогуляться за кампусом — деревья были черными и редкими, между ними серели сугробы, птицы смотрели с веток. Ветер задувал в уши, и Гарри поправил шапку, а Снейп накинул капюшон своего худенького плаща странного покроя. 

— Это правда, что вы были в секте? — спросил Гарри, пока они перешагивали через сугробы, и Снейп достал сигарету и закурил. 

— Что еще говорят? — спросил он. Гарри пожал плечами.

— Много чего.

Они остановились под ивой, скрытые пологим снежным куполом. Небо было серым, будто подсвеченным изнутри, и огонек сигареты ярко горел в темноте. 

— Знаешь, как фокусники уходят от ответа? — спросил Снейп, затушив сигарету. Гарри с любопытством уставился на него. — Они исчезают в клубах дыма. Здесь приходится использовать подручные методы. — и Снейп дернул за ветку, осыпая на них сугроб.

В маленькой душной комнатке Гарри все еще ухмылялся. Он размотал свой шарф, роняя комья снега на пол, а Снейп включил радиатор, и в комнате сразу запахло жженой шерстью. Закатав рукава рубашки, Снейп принялся варить кофе, а Гарри сел на одинокую табуретку, наблюдая. Он уставился бугристые, выжженные в кожу предплечья буквы. «ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ». Снейп поймал его взгляд и опустил рукав, не дрогнув лицом. Гарри хотелось показать ему свои шрамы, но он только завернулся в колючее одеяло, снятое с кровати, и ждал свой кофе.

***

Вскоре после Рождества у Рона с Гермионой что-то завертелось. Это выражение Рона — «что-то завертелось», словно роман был каруселью, с которой нельзя ни спрыгнуть, ни остановить ее. Так Гарри это себе и представлял, и если Рон спрашивал, не хочет ли Гарри организовать двойное свидание, тот только отнекивался. Он для себя уже решил, что не будет искать романов, даже если его посчитают странным — это была единственная брешь в броне его притворства, но он просто не мог. Не мог раздеться перед другим человеком, не мог и не хотел когда-либо в жизни заняться сексом с посторонним («больной мальчишка, грязный мальчишка»).

Он ждал, что Рон и Гермиона отдалятся, занятые друг другом, заранее себя к этому готовил и был почти спокоен перед лицом грядущего одиночества, но ничего не случилось. Как и прежде, они проводили долгие вечера в факультетской гостиной, помогая друг другу с домашним заданием. Как и прежде, они вместе выбирались в соседний городок на выходные и там покупали сладости, алкоголь и новые тетради. Как и прежде, они везде ходили вместе, и Гермиона по очереди садилась за парту с Гарри и с Роном, чтобы шепотом подсказывать правильные ответы на семинаре. Иногда Гарри замечал, что Рон и Гермиона сидят очень близко друг к другу, пару раз терял их из виду на шумных вечеринках соседнего факультета, а однажды застукал целующимися в библиотеке — Гермиона прижала Рона к книжному стеллажу, его ладони слепо шарили под ее тонким джемпером, их лица сплюснулись друг о дружку, будто они поедали друг друга. Рон вдруг открыл глаза и уставился прямо на Гарри, посреди поцелуя, и тот отвернулся, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Весь вечер он был молчаливым и списал это на головную боль, но на самом деле он думал. Неужели это и правда приятно? Неужели они добровольно хотят этого друг от друга? И может ли быть, что это не весь мир ошибается насчет любви, а только он сам, Гарри (никогда и ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, только боль, кровь и сперма).

В тот вечер он места себе не находил и пошел к Снейпу, постучался в его комнаты, но никто не ответил, а дверь была заперта. 

Вскоре после этого Гермиона поговорила с ним. Был поздний вечер, и Рон еще не вернулся с футбольной тренировки, так что они ждали его в гостиной. Остальные студенты уже разошлись по спальням. Гермиона сонно листала учебник, Гарри лежал, положив голову ей на колени. 

— Куда ты пропадаешь по вечерам? — спросила Гермиона, перебирая его волосы на макушке. Гарри не так уж и часто пропадал: обычно Снейп был слишком занят или вовсе не открывал двери, но раз или два впускал его и давал едкие комментарии по поводу последнего эссе, которое сдал Гарри, или поил своим горьким кофе. 

— Просто брожу тут и там, — откликнулся Гарри, и Гермиона вдруг наклонилась над ним, и он почувствовал, что его целуют в макушку. 

— Тебе не нужно бродить одному, — сказала Гермиона, пока Гарри, окаменев, ждал, к чему это все ведет. — Надеюсь, ты знаешь, Гарри. Мы с Роном никогда тебя не бросим.

— Я знаю, — ответил Гарри небрежным тоном и сел, отстраняясь от нее, поправил очки, взъерошил волосы под ее мягким взглядом, а потом почувствовал, что горло сжалось.

— Никогда, обещаю, — сказала Гермиона, притягивая его обратно, и он уткнулся лицом в ее живот, крепко зажмурил глаза, пока она гладила его голову. Гарри вдруг отчаянно захотелось ей все рассказать, просто чтобы она увидела его во всей красе, со всей его грязью и очевидной ущербностью, и тогда сказала бы честно — бросят или нет.

К счастью, пришел Рон, закатил шутливую сцену ревности, и потом они выпили по бутылке пива перед сном, слушая о его вратарских подвигах.

***

Рон был командным игроком, на все сто; должно быть, впитал все это с молоком матери, из колыбели на велосипед, спорт достался ему по наследству от какого-нибудь старшего брата. Гарри завидовал ему, несильно, но постоянно, как бы ни корил себя за это. Сам он играть не мог: еще в первой школе выяснилось, что у него больное сердце. Пробеги он пару миль по футбольному полю — и можно падать замертво.

Но Гарри приходил в футбольную раздевалку перед каждой игрой, пожелать удачи. Ребята постарше знали его и считали кем-то вроде талисмана. Танцующая зверушка. 

— Удачи, парни, — с улыбкой сказал Гарри, наблюдая, как Рон шнурует свои бутсы. В раздевалке пахло потом и ядреным дезодорантом, затхлостью и мокрыми носками — запах, знакомый Гарри по общим комнатам, где мальчишки околачивались такие же, высокие и перепуганные.

— Мы точно проиграем, — сказал Рон, лицо его было бледно-зеленым, и он нервничал так перед каждой игрой. Поэтому, наверное, они и побеждали, потому что он не становился самоуверенным, даже когда его поднимали на плечи и несли к трибунам, распевая: «Уизли — наш король!». Рон был хорошим вратарем, лучшим за последние годы, но никогда не хвалился. Он говорил: «Вратарь — все равно что барабанщик в группе. Вечно на заднем плане… зато нам достаются лучшие девчонки!». И Гермиона возмущалась: «Эй!» — в упор не замечая комплимент.

На трибунах Гарри быстро нашел Гермиону. Она сидела, съежившись и замотавшись в широкий факультетский шарф, на коленях у нее была открыта книга.

— Ну ладно, ты серьезно? — спросил Гарри, облачко пара вырвалось у него изо рта, и Гермиона виновато покосилась на него.

— Они ведь все равно еще не начали.

Гарри махал флажком и таращился по сторонам, ожидая, пока команды выйдут на поле. Он посмотрел вперед — туда, где рядом с судьями и комментатором восседали некоторые преподаватели, те, кто еще не потерял интерес к регулярным играм. Был Дамблдор, с пакетом разноцветных орешков и в странного вида шапке, а рядом с ним, сгорбившись, притулился Снейп. 

Змеи против Львов, игроки вышли на поле, раздался свисток, и Гермиона отложила книжку. Гарри следил за игрой, но время от времени его взгляд соскальзывал к первому ряду, где мерз на трибуне Снейп. Пару раз тот обернулся, растерянно оглядел толпу — должно быть, чувствовал на себе взгляд, спиной или затылком, он должен был чувствовать такие вещи, ничего странного. Но Гарри всегда успевал сделать вид, что увлечен игрой, и сам не знал, зачем это все делает. 

В какой-то момент, когда забили гол, толпа поднялась, как море, и Снейп поднялся тоже, вскинув руки, но тут же уронил их вдоль тела, и азарт на его лице сменился стыдом и виной: словно его втянули в преступление, и он вдруг осознал его тяжесть.

Примерно в середине первого тайма возник переполох — потом никто не мог сказать, специально или случайно, официальной версией было — ветер унес искры с сигареты, прямо на черное пальто Снейпа; Гарри заметил, как Снейп вскочил на ноги, и сидящие рядом учителя тоже. Поднялся шум, и сквозь мельтешение Гарри увидел его лицо: белое, бесстрастное, обращенное прямо к Гарри, пока край его пальто занимался огнем.

Игру приостановили, затем продолжили, Львы победили со счетом 2:1.

***

Гарри наблюдал за ним. Просто приглядывал, в виде одолжения Альбусу, хотя Альбус о таком и не просил. Снейп не то что бы стал лучше вести занятия, но, по крайней мере, теперь отвечал на вопросы, если кто-то рисковал их задать. Только не на глупые: эти он высмеивал. Так что говорила в его классе в основном Гермиона, и Снейпа это устраивало. Он не желал нравиться ученикам, не обсуждал их работы, как бы хороши или ужасны те ни были, не оставлял никого после уроков. Другие учителя поощряли споры, дискуссии, был один, который заставлял их зачитывать вслух цитаты из учебника, и другой, на семинарах которого нужно было устраивать целое представление, но Снейп, казалось, старался их вообще не замечать, притвориться, что студентов в классе не существует.

Слухи о его темном прошлом утихли. Скучно обсуждать то, чего не знаешь наверняка. Зато в настоящем Снейп давал множество поводов для сплетен: носил все время черное, как священник или сатанист, голову никогда не мыл и ни разу никому не улыбнулся. Даже когда кто-то подкинул ему шампунь в учительский стол, смешной он эту шутку не нашел.

Гарри и сам доводил учителей много раз, просто потому, что мог, и потому, что ненавидел любую власть над собой («иди в чулан и сиди там, пока я не скажу!»), но тем же вечером он решил извиниться перед Снейпом за своих однокурсников. Виновника Гарри не выдал, хотя знал точно, чья была идея, зато сказал:

— Это было грубо. Мне так жаль, профессор.

Снейп пожал плечами.

— Просто идиотская выходка, ничего важного. — И Гарри вдруг понял, что это действительно так, и Снейп видел так много плохих вещей, что этой не способен придать значения. В тот вечер Гарри испытывал отчаянную потребность быть полезным, и снова забрал рубашки Снейпа, одинаково изношенные, с грязными пятнами на манжетах. Надень Гарри подобную одежду, с теткой Петуньей бы случился припадок. Она всегда была одержима его опрятностью: соседи не должны были думать, что мальчишке приходится плохо в их доме, так что Гарри тер под ногтями, и за ушами, пока кожа не начинала гореть, и все равно был недостаточно чистым — даже теперь он не мог отвязаться от этих мыслей, когда сидел плечом к плечу с друзьями. Не пахнет ли от него? Не заляпаны ли очки? Стоит ли ему сделать еще одну попытку расчесаться? Словно маленькая оплошность заставит всех вокруг отвернуться с отвращением. 

Снейпа не волновали подобные вещи; напротив, казалось, он старается выглядеть как можно более неприятным, отталкивающим. Знакомая стратегия, Гарри встречал ее в колонии. Были такие парни, которые долго не мылись, и их тела источали прелый, тоскливый запах. Конечно, их тоже трогали, но реже, порой оставляли в покое, порой они становились почти невидимками.

— Что за навязчивая мания вокруг моей грязной одежды? — спросил Снейп, отпуская Гарри, и тот небрежно откликнулся:

— Позвольте камердинеру обо всем позаботиться.

Он сбежал вниз по лестнице, в подвальный этаж, где располагалась прачечная, чтобы закинуть рубашки Снейпа вместе со своими. Там была Чжоу, девчонка с соседнего факультета, Гарри и не знал, что она с кем-то здесь встречается — иначе что бы ей не стирать в своем кампусе? Она сидела на раздолбанной машинке, болтая ногами, обтянутыми в полосатые чулки.

— Привет, Гарри, — сказала она, сверкнув улыбкой, и уставилась на рубашки — черные, старомодные и абсолютно узнаваемые. Гарри поспешил запихать ком в свободную стиралку. В горячей воде черный полинял и выкрасил его футболки, но Гарри не возражал.

***

На первом курсе они изучали общие направления. У них была история, и история искусств, математика и иностранные языки, философия и химия. В начале года Гарри просто выбрал все те же предметы, что взял себе Рон, а тот заполнял свое расписание наугад, прикидывая, что не потребует лишних усилий (например, оба выбрали латынь в качестве факультатива, просто потому, что там было легко получить зачет — профессор Трелони была старой алкоголичкой, и брала взятки хересом). Но из-за регулярных тренировок Рон часто бывал освобожден от занятий, и Гарри скучал на задней парте, читая всякие приключенческие романы из библиотеки. В конце года профессор Макгонагалл раздала им анкеты и велела определиться с ведущим направлением на следующий год — они уже вроде определились, но еще могли изменить решение. «Отнеситесь ответственно, — строго велела Макгонагалл, — это ваше будущее. Решите, кем вы хотите быть». Дамблдор считал, из Гарри выйдет хороший юрист — защищающий бедных и слабых, вершащий справедливость, точно знающий, что хорошо, а что плохо. Но сам Гарри понятия не имел. Долгое время он вообще никак не представлял свое будущее, не был уверен, что доживет до момента, когда сможет назвать себя взрослым — и вот теперь ему предлагали найти свое место в жизни, ответив на пятнадцать стандартных вопросов.

Гарри знал только одно: он не хотел иметь никакого дела с детьми. Исправительными учреждениями, истерзанными жертвами или бездомными малышами, неважно. Не хотел стать одним из тех социальных работников в истрепанном свитере. Нет уж, он хотел быть богатым. Зарабатывать много денег. Сколько — много? Он не представлял, и не мог себя представить богатым, но решил, что будет стремиться к этому всеми путями.

Рон решил стать менеджером — управленцем, большим боссом. «Буду ходить по офису со своей гигантской чашкой кофе и всем указывать… а если не прогорит, всегда можно стать знаменитым актером», — легкомысленно заявил он, в первый же день заполнив свою анкету. Гермиона металась между журналистикой и дипломатией, но в итоге рассудила, что в обеих профессиях здравая доля политики, так что она может менять мир, сколько ей вздумается, взяв вдвое больше обязательных курсов. 

Близились сроки сдачи, а Гарри все таскал с собой замызганный анкетный листок, как немое напоминание: он не знает своего места в жизни, не может даже вообразить, приложив усилие.

Он сунулся с этим к Снейпу, но тот не пожелал помочь.

— Поттер, некоторые решения нужно принимать самостоятельно, — сухо отчитал он Гарри и вернулся к своим делам. Гарри скучал по тем временам, когда во всем огромном общежитии жили только они вдвоем и тянулись друг к другу так естественно, как человек тянется к человеку на необитаемом острове. Теперь повсюду были шумные компании, вечеринки, на которые Гарри всегда был приглашен, а дверь в комнату Снейпа была плотно закрыта. 

— Как вы решили, что хотите заниматься химией? — спросил Гарри, задержавшись после урока, пока Снейп стирал с доски свои аккуратные инструкции. Его рукав запачкался мелом, но Снейп этого не заметил. Он ответил, не повернувшись:

— Я не лучший пример для подражания, Поттер. Ступай к Альбусу, он тебя снабдит всякими слащавыми мудростями; скажет что-нибудь вроде — «делай то, к чему душа лежит» и так далее. 

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, закинув сумку на плечо. Снейп ухмыльнулся, заметив его уныние, он всегда радовался таким вещам.

— Просто найди что-нибудь такое, что не вызывает у тебя отвращения, и считай, что тебе уже повезло, — сжалился он. — Если уж хочешь знать мое мнение.

Но он лукавил. Гарри получил бесплатные учебники в библиотеке, им было лет сто, не меньше, и под рассохшейся обложкой учебника по химии он обнаружил множество забавных, умных и интригующих комментариев. Пометки были буквально к каждой главе, читать их было увлекательней, чем роман про пиратов, и Гарри не составило труда сравнить почерк — кто еще станет выписывать вычурные буквы с завитушками, такие старомодно-девичьи? Он знал, что Снейп был увлеченным человеком, по крайней мере, когда-то.

— И чем это кончилось? — возразил Снейп, когда Гарри предъявил ему эту улику. — Застрял здесь, с тобой и толпой таких же недоумков. Глупо думать, что твои решения сейчас определят твое будущее на годы вперед. Всегда может произойти что-то, что разрушит все планы. 

Что разрушило его планы? Гарри хотел знать историю целиком. О каждом шраме, о каждой ошибке, о каждом ужасном поступке. Но также он знал, что Снейп никогда не расскажет, и смирился с этим, потому что уважал чужие секреты, как человек, у которого было предостаточно собственных. 

— Со мной такого не случится, — сказал Гарри твердо, потому что знал, что никто больше не будет ему указывать, никто из смертных, а в судьбу и высшие силы он не верил. Снейп только пожал плечами, глядя на него с жалостью, как на наивного муравьишку, заползшего под подошву ботинка.

***

И вскоре после этого кое-что случилось; что-то, что Гарри не планировал, и над чем моментально утратил контроль. На одной из вечеринок, где собрался практически весь студенческий городок, он играл в «угадай слово» с Чжоу Чанг, а потом они болтали, сидя на кожаном красном диване, у которого был такой вид, будто только с помойки вытащили. Они сильно надрались, и хотя Гарри не любил ощущение опьянения — у него заплетался язык, начинала болеть голова, ниоткуда приходил страх, ничем не обоснованный, стихийный, как припадок — в тот вечер ему было весело, и Чжоу казалась очень милой. Он сам не заметил, как ее язык оказался у него во рту, юркий мокрый язычок, и они целовались всего-то минуту, прежде чем Гарри отодвинулся и продолжил болтать о всякой ерунде. Но на следующий день все решили, что они встречаются.

Чжоу в том числе. 

Гарри не сопротивлялся. Он решил, так будет проще — никому не придется объяснять, почему он не ходит на свидания, почему всегда ночует в своей спальне, ни с кем не тискается по углам… у них с Чжоу были странные отношения, они только здоровались в коридорах, иногда садились вместе на сдвоенных парах, но больше ничего такого. Это оказалось удобно и не затруднительно, встречаться с ней, и Рон был просто счастлив. Он так много говорил об этом, восхваляя Чжоу, что Гарри вдруг понял: Рону было не по себе рядом с ним, одиночкой. 

— Честное слово, приятель, в какой-то момент я уже начал думать, что ты гей, — сказал Рон в один из вечеров, когда перебрал пива, и Гарри только принужденно рассмеялся. Он не был геем, но и Чжоу не вызывала в нем никакого интереса. Он просто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое.

Иногда он прятался в комнате у Снейпа, объясняя всем, у кого возникали вопросы, что подрабатывает ассистентом. Подработка — это слово все понимали, студенты вечно искали возможность заработать немного, даже если это значило — проводить время с самым странным профессором. 

— Личное пространство, не слышал, Поттер? — ворчал Снейп, когда Гарри забирался с ногами на подоконник, чтобы почитать книжку в тишине. — У тебя разве нет своей комнаты?

— Я просто не хотел, чтобы вы забыли человеческую речь, сэр, — дерзко отвечал Гарри, и Снейп закатывал глаза.

— А это была бы такая потеря, — бормотал он себе под нос, но позволял Гарри остаться.

Через пару месяцев они с Чжоу расстались — Гарри не знал, пока не увидел, что она теперь ходит с Седриком Диггори с третьего курса. Рон был безутешен.

— Эти девчонки — бессовестные создания, — сокрушался он, когда Гермионы не было поблизости.

— Не знаю, оправлюсь ли я когда-нибудь от разбитого сердца, — отвечал Гарри с улыбкой. 

***

Однажды ему приснился сон, в котором он лежал на узкой койке, похожей на колыбель, и Снейп лежал на нем сверху, подмяв под себя, не давая пошевелиться. Гарри не чувствовал боли, не чувствовал вообще ничего ниже пояса, только грудь сдавило под тяжестью чужого тела (красные, мясистые кулаки дяди Вернона, ладонь, зажавшая ему рот: «только посмей закричать»). Снейп глядел на Гарри сверху вниз, в сумраке комнаты он казался мертвым, таким бледным было его лицо. А потом он открыл рот, как для поцелуя, только вместо языка у него была змея, и она выстрелила изо рта в лицо Гарри одним красивым, коротким броском, и Гарри проснулся, крича, весь в поту. Рон в ту ночь остался у Гермионы, так что Гарри был один в комнате, к счастью — один, потому что он сполз на пол, взяв с собой одеяло, скрючился и принялся дышать, громко дышать. Кто-то мог бы решить, что он плачет, услышав такое дыхание в темноте, но Гарри только хотел, чтобы сердце прекратило так прыгать. Когда его глаза привыкли к темноте, он нащупал выключатель лампы и остаток ночи строил башни в телефоне, а на следующий день клевал носом на всех занятиях.

***

Чем больше Гарри проводил время со Снейпом, тем чаще ему снились кошмары, и чем чаще ему снились кошмары, тем больше он донимал Снейпа. Гарри словно цеплялся за ускользающую реальность, доказывал себе: «ничего страшного тут нет», потому что если он будет бояться Снейпа, если даже с этим не справится, то что ему вообще остается?

И кошмары: один хуже другого. Он перестал высыпаться, у него все время болела голова. Некоторые сны были хуже, другие — не такие ужасные. Где-то фигурировал Снейп, где-то — только смутный образ, где-то Гарри был один, вообще один, но с его телом происходили ужасные вещи.

После он будет вспоминать это и гадать: дело в его интуиции? Что за тревога вызывала эти сны, почему он видел в Снейпе опасность, пусть даже при свете дня отрицал ее? Мог ли он догадываться с самого начала?

Но пока он разваливался на части. Стал раздражительным и срывал гнев на Роне и Гермионе; умудрился поссориться с обоими, заработать взыскания за то, что грубил профессору Флитвику, который, бедняга, даже не понял, откуда что пришло. Это был плохой период, такое случалось с ним прежде, и Гарри знал, что надо просто его пережить, продержаться. Не натворить глупостей.

В общей душевой он занял дальнюю кабину, стоял под потоком воды, еле теплой, постепенно раскаляющейся, и смотрел на свое тело. У него были шрамы. Ничего, что бросалось бы в глаза — несколько тонких на спине, от пряжки ремня, и на тыльной стороне ладони (он всем говорил, что разодрал о дерево, когда пытался спуститься). Но не шрамы смущали его, а вся конструкция целиком: этот кожистый мешок, набитый костями, и мышцами, и внутренними органами, сжатыми в сырой тесноте, все эти сухожилия, волосы и складки, все это казалось отвратительным и странным. Как люди живут с этим? Таскают свои тела каждый день, не приходя в ужас, не находя их отталкивающими? Гарри глядел на свой живот, на свои ноги, так, словно никогда их прежде не видел, словно глядел на что-то постороннее. Потом он медленно повернулся, чтобы нащупать полотенце. В клубах пара он увидел фигуру: все было мутным, очки он снял, но сумел различить, что возле его кабинки стоит парень, одетый. 

— Прости, я просто… — пискнул тот, и Гарри узнал Колина. Колин был чокнутым, он всюду ходил с камерой, снимая людей, пока те жуют, кашляют, целуются или ковыряют в носу, он был незаметным, как тень, и говорил, что делает это для своего проекта, или для газеты, или он просто был маленький фрик — Гарри никогда не вникал, но сейчас, от мысли, что у Колина в руках может быть камера, он слетел с катушек.

(Была ли у него камера? Этого он так и не узнал, не рискнул спросить позже.)

Гарри кинулся на него прямо так — голым, мокрым, полуслепым, — и, конечно, быстро одержал верх, потому что знал, как бить так, чтобы сразу стало больно. Когда он остановился, Колин перестал даже барахтаться под ним.

После — уже после разговора с директором, после ужасного осознания, после слухов, разлетевшихся со скоростью света по кампусу, после сдавленных извинений перед Колином, угодившим в лазарет, Рон сказал Гарри:

— Если бы этот извращенец снимал, как я моюсь, я бы тоже его поколотил.

Но была разница между «поколотил» и тем, что сделал Гарри. Рон это понимал, но ни словом не обмолвился, и Гарри был благодарен.

В ту же ночь он заснул без снов, и кошмары долго еще не возвращались.

***

Он навестил Колина в лазарете несколько раз. Приносил ему конспекты, учебники. Больше не извинялся — извинения уже были принесены, повторять не было смысла. Колин сказал тогда: «Все в порядке, Гарри, это было недоразумение», и его голос звучал невнятно из-за разбитого носа. Колин был такой маленький и худой, намного меньше Гарри, и от одного его вида — в больничной пижаме, на огромной белой кровати — у Гарри сводило живот.

Альбус тоже не ругал его. Казалось, он не был удивлен, и это было хуже всего. Возможно, он ждал чего-то подобного с самого начала; он знал, кто Гарри такой, где он вырос и что натворил, так чего удивляться. В кабинете директора Гарри едва мог говорить. Горечь собиралась на языке, и он дышал носом, потому что боялся вытошнить завтрак на пестрый ковер под ногами. Дамблдор предложил ему чай, как обычно, и Гарри попросил: давайте уже. Говорите. Я не могу больше ждать. Ожидание наказания всегда было худшей частью. Альбус пожал плечами. «И что я должен сказать?» — спросил он, сняв очки, лицо его было усталое, старое. «Скажите, исключат меня или нет, — велел Гарри, отважно подняв на него глаза. — Скажите, что вы разочарованы, что я вас подвел, что я неблагодарный». Дамблдор не сказал ничего подобного. Гарри не исключили.

— Я не хотел причинять Колину боль, — сказал Гарри уже на пороге, взявшись за ручку двери. Альбус посмотрел на него с тусклой улыбкой.

— Это самое главное, — сказал он.

Гарри прогулял несколько занятий, и Гермиона очень переживала из-за этого. Но Гарри просто хотел куда-нибудь забиться и не высовываться. Он слышал вокруг шепотки, куда бы ни пошел. Люди смотрели на него. Одна студентка показал на него пальцем своей подруге, а он даже не знал этих двоих. Он не знал, что именно о нем говорят, но подозревал: буйный. Чокнутый. Жестокий. Может, ему уже сочинили расстройство и списали все на припадки. Самое паршивое, что некоторые глядели на него с восхищением. Один старшекурсник небрежно сказал ему в коридоре: «Кто бы думал, что под этим нелепым свитером скрывается безжалостная машина для убийств!» — и Гарри не знал, что ответить, и пробормотал неловко: «Э-э-э, спасибо?». 

Рон настаивал, чтобы Гарри ходил с ними на ужин, но он предпочитал оставаться в комнате и грызть крекеры. Иногда Рон приносил ему остывшую еду, а когда Гарри отказывался, причитал.

— Ты не можешь тут устраивать голодовку!

— Ты что, изображаешь свою маму? — ответил ему Гарри тогда, и это не было чем-то оскорбительным, но Рон обиделся. 

В добровольной изоляции Гарри пробыл почти неделю, прежде чем получил записку от Снейпа.

«Мне требуется помощь ассистента».

Снейп занял его на целый вечер, заставив выписывать все ключевые термины из огромной пыльной книги, которой было лет сто на вид. Затем попросил его рассортировать бумаги, а под конец нагрузил домашней работой. Гарри казалось, Снейп выдумывает эти задания на ходу. 

— Я в порядке, — сказал Гарри, не поднимая головы от книги, и Снейп отложил в сторону эссе, которое проверял. — Если Дамблдор просил присмотреть за мной, то я в порядке, честно.

— Потрясающе самонадеянно, Поттер, — процедил Снейп, и Гарри не понял, относилось ли это к той части, где Альбус поручает Снейпу приглядывать за рядовым студентом, или к той, где он в принципе способен быть «в порядке».

— Вы уже слышали, что произошло, сэр? — спросил Гарри поздним вечером, когда все общежитие погрузилось в тишину, и даже самые стойкие выключили музыку. Снейп откинулся на спинку стула, потирая виски. Его лицо было сложносочиненной конструкцией из теней, углов и морщин, которых не должно быть на лице мужчины его возраста. 

— Да, я слышал, — коротко ответил он и продолжил глядеть на Гарри неуютным, цепким взглядом. Гарри опустил голову.

— И что думаете?

— А у меня должно быть мнение по данному вопросу? — едко начал Снейп, но осекся, когда Гарри поднял глаза. — Ладно. Я думаю, на все есть свои причины, и, не зная причин, глупо судить о поступках. Я думаю, что вам следует научиться контролировать собственные эмоции, иначе далеко вы в жизни не уйдете. И наконец, я думаю, что это не мое дело, и если вы ждете какого-либо вердикта, Поттер — я последний человек, который имеет право его выносить.

— А, понятно, — ляпнул Гарри, выслушав эту тираду. Снейп закатил глаза, и они продолжили свои занятия. 

В какой-то момент Гарри ощутил прикосновение к плечу. Он вздрогнул, спина отдалась болью, и Гарри понял, что заснул, привалившись к стене. Очки сползли на кончик носа, во рту был мерзкий привкус. Снейп склонился над ним.

— Ступай в постель, — мягко проговорил он, и Гарри сонно прижался к его ноге, и Снейп, после секундного колебания, погладил его по макушке. — Давай, тебе пора, — сказал он через секунду, и Гарри неуклюже поднялся на ноги.

— Спокойной ночи, сэр, — сказал он, плетясь к двери.

— Спокойной, Драко, — ответил Снейп, и Гарри удивленно взглянул на него, а Снейп захлопнул рот, отвернулся и сделал вид, что страшно занят, и Гарри не стал спрашивать.

***

Однажды у Гарри был шанс спастись. Дурсли повели его в торговый центр, потому что Дадли нужны были новые кроссовки, а Гарри нельзя было оставлять одного дома. Обычно он оставался у миссис Фигг, соседки, безумной кошатницы, но в тот раз она заболела или что-то такое. 

Дадли капризничал, тетка суетилась, а дядя Вернон очевидно страдал и багровел лицом все сильнее, и Гарри чувствовал, что это плохо кончится. В какой-то момент он потерялся — случайно или нарочно, и какой-то мужчина подошел к нему. Гарри не может вспомнить его лица (возможно, он и не видел лица — только длинные ноги, обтянутые выцветшими джинсами). 

— В чем дело, малыш? — спросил тот мужчина. — Где твои родители? 

И Гарри заплакал, потому что его родители умерли, и потому что Дурсли будут в ярости, если им придется его искать, и потому что кто-то говорил с ним так заботливо и ласково, хотя даже не знал Гарри, не знал, хороший он мальчик или мерзкий мальчишка, но по умолчанию верил в первый вариант. И тот мужчина, он взял Гарри за плечо, и продолжил спрашивать, и его пальцы надавили на синяк, так что Гарри зашипел — и мужчина заметил это. Он спросил: «В чем дело?» и еще: «Что с тобой случилось, дружок?».

Гарри мог бы ему рассказать. Как раз в то время все и началось, и возможно, тогда он мог остановить все это — если бы Гарри поднял голову, вцепился в того незнакомца и рассказал бы ему, потому что тогда он еще мог рассказывать, он еще не понимал удушливого стыда этой правды, но также он не знал и слов, которые могли описать такое, не мог подобрать определения.

Поэтому, когда мужчина спросил: «Что с тобой случилось, дружок?» — Гарри смог вымолвить только жалкое: «Я потерялся», словно это было большей из его бед, и вот уже вскоре к ним двигались Дурсли, Вернон, тараща глаза от гнева, Петунья с лицом, как во время мигрени, и Дадли, рассеянно лижущий мороженое. 

— Это твоя семья? — спросил мужчина, и Гарри был вынужден кивнуть, и чем ближе они подходили, тем крепче он цеплялся за руку незнакомца, мечтая, чтобы тот увел его с собой, чтобы спас его. Дядя Вернон грубо схватил его за плечо, встряхнул разок для острастки — так он любил говорить — и проревел ему в ухо: 

— Где ты был? Мы искали тебя везде!

Прощаясь с незнакомцем, тетя Петунья пробормотала ему какую-то благодарность, а тот любезно откликнулся:

— Приглядывайте за ним получше, мэм. В мире полно плохих людей.

Он плохо помнит, что было дальше, какое последовало наказание, и были ли другие взрослые, которым он мог бы рассказать. Но одно он запомнил, и запомнил хорошо: в мире много плохих людей.

***

Прошло время, и все забыли о происшествии, а Гарри снова стал одним из незаметных первокурсников, которые сновали по колледжу, как серые перепелки. Рон поссорился с Гермионой, и это была изматывающая неделя, когда Гарри служил посредником между этими двумя (бесконечные «Передай Рону, что…», «Скажи Гермионе, что…»). Потом они, наконец, помирились. С наступлением весны тренировок стало меньше, все были заняты подготовкой к экзаменам (математика, история и литература, как тучи на горизонте). 

В редкие выходные они выбирались в Хогсмид, чтобы развеяться немного и выпить по пинте. В старомодном трактире хозяйка встречала их радушно, ее огромные груди колыхались в тугом декольте, когда она наклонялась над столом, составляя кружки с подноса, и Рон глаз оторвать не мог, а Гарри не знал, куда девать взгляд. 

И глядя по сторонам, он вдруг заметил Снейпа — тот сидел за шатким столиком в дальней части зала, отчасти отгороженный вешалкой, спиной к стене, так, чтобы обозревать всю комнату; он крепко сжимал свой стакан, взгляд у него был пустым, лицо опущено, волосы падали на глаза.

Гарри буквально видел это: тюремная столовая, вроде той, что была в колонии для испорченных мальчишек вроде него. Светло-зеленые стены, украшенные строками из псалмов, грубо сколоченные столы, лавки, прикрученные винтами к полу, жестяные миски скребут дном по столешнице. Лучше всего занять место у стены и не подпускать никого близко, не поднимать глаз, чтобы тебя не заметили, есть быстро, пить осторожно.

Поднявшись из-за стола, Гарри пересек трактир, огибая столики, здороваясь с другими однокурсниками, проводящими выходные здесь; он остановился перед Снейпом, отодвинул себе стул.

— Можно? — спросил он с улыбкой, держа свою кружку. Снейп медленно поднял на него глаза, и секунду, казалось, не мог вспомнить, кто перед ним стоит.

— Что вам нужно, Поттер? — прошелестел он, наконец, его серая кожа натянулась под глазами, как пергамент, который вот-вот лопнет, обнажив череп. 

— Хочу составить вам компанию, — просто сказал Гарри, зависнув на стуле, не решаясь идти на посадку, пока Снейп сверлил его взглядом.

— Лучше не стоит, — сказал наконец профессор, и взглянул Гарри за спину, туда, где студенты глазели на них двоих. 

— Пошли они к черту, я ваш ассистент, — ухмыльнулся Гарри дерзко, но Снейп только скривил рот.

— У меня и без вас полной проблем, Поттер, — устало проговорил он, и улыбка поблекла на лице Гарри. 

— Это нечестно, — сказал он. — Я просто хочу помочь. 

Снейп поднялся со стула одним плавным движением.

— Вы назойливый, упертый, болтливый мальчишка. Если хотя бы пару минут вы не находитесь в центре внимания, то это для вас трагедия, не так ли? — Он швырнул монеты на стол и обогнул Гарри. — Надеюсь, вы довольны, — бросил он, направляясь к выходу. 

Гарри вернулся за столик к друзьям, игнорируя любопытные взгляды. Лицо его пылало от унижения. 

— Что это было? — прошептала Гермиона. — Ты зачем к нему прицепился?

Гарри и сам не знал.

— Он хочет меня, — ляпнул вдруг Гарри, не поднимая глаз от кружки. Друзья застыли в молчании.

— Почему ты так решил, Гарри? — наконец сдавленно проговорила Гермиона. Гарри поднял на нее глаза.

— Я просто знаю.

— Так держись от него подальше, — предложил Рон, мертвенно бледный, словно его вот-вот стошнит. Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Я выведу его на чистую воду, этого старого извращенца. Вот увидите.

Ему было так стыдно за свои слова, что он не смел больше приходить к Снейпу в комнату, а на уроках не смел глядеть на него. Если Снейп опрашивал студентов, что случалось редко и только в том случае, когда студенты точно не знали ответа, Гарри упрямо молчал. Даже если Снейп ждал от него ответа. Даже если Гермиона подсказывала ему громким шепотом. 

— Вы останетесь после занятия, — однажды сказал Снейп, и Гарри закаменел, а Гермиона и Рон обменялись тревожными взглядами за его спиной. В опустевшем классе Гарри сел за последнюю парту, и Снейп дал ему колбы, которые нужно было отмыть, а сам устроился за преподавательским столом, тихо шурша бумагами. Они работали в молчании, и с каждой секундой в классе, казалось, оставалось все меньше воздуха. То, во что Гарри прежде не верил, боялся предположить, стало очевидным и уродливым. Снейп был опасен ничуть не меньше, чем остальные. Своими неосторожными словами, как проклятьем, Гарри разбудил прежние кошмары. 

Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Всякий раз, когда Снейп менял позу, и стул скрипел под ним, Гарри вздрагивал. Когда Снейп встал из-за стола и прошелся по классу, сложив за спиной руки, Гарри напряженно склонился над партой. Все его тело закаменело, мышцы болезненно напряглись (дерись или беги), он едва мог удержать мыльную колбу в руке. 

— Что с вами творится? — спросил Снейп, остановившись возле Гарри. — Сосредоточьтесь на работе, — добавил он, когда Гарри не ответил. И когда он пошел прочь по проходу между партами, Гарри встал, колба выскользнула у него из руки, разбиваясь в мелкие осколки. 

Гарри глядел себе под ноги, где сверкало хрупкое стекло, а Снейп в два счета оказался рядом.

— Не двигайтесь, — велел он, и схватил Гарри за запястья, чтобы взглянуть на его ладони. С них капала вода, прямо на стекло, на ботинки Снейпа, которыми тот встал на разбитую колбу. — Вы не поранились? — спросил Снейп, сосредоточенно оглядывая руки Гарри. Гарри попытался вырваться, но Снейп держал его крепко, и Гарри вдруг почувствовал, как задыхается.

— Пожалуйста, — простонал Гарри, и Снейп отшатнулся от него, побелев. 

— Все в порядке, — пробормотал он глухо. — Вы свободны. 

Гарри не мог пошевелиться, и Снейп заглянул ему в лицо, и позвал мягко, почти ласково:

— Гарри?

От его доброты Гарри замутило, он пробормотал извинения и двинулся прочь. Он уже вышел из класса, но вдруг вернулся. Снейп застыл у своего стола, безучастно глядя в окно, будто выключившись. Гарри попробовал сглотнуть, но во рту было сухо.

— Сэр? — сказал он. Снейп повернулся к нему, с тем же пустым лицом, и Гарри расправил плечи. — Кто такой Драко?

Снейп изумленно поднял брови, но Гарри упрямо держал взгляд (он был послушным мальчиком когда-то, но это никогда не работало, и тогда он решил, что будет тем, кто он есть, тем, кем его считают взрослые — испорченным, грязным, нахальным, проблемой). 

— Кто такой Драко? — повторил он четко и громко.

После бесконечной паузы Снейп ответил:

— Это мальчик, которого я убил.

Гарри не ждал откровенности. Думал, Снейп отправит его прочь, скажет — «не ваше дело», но он ответил, и это было каким-то образом хуже всего.

— Зачем вы это сделали? — пересохшими губами прошептал Гарри. Снейп глядел на него, его черные глаза ничего не выражали, и он сказал:

— Это было ненамеренно. — Так, что Гарри буквально увидел, как он говорит это на суде, в комнате, полной обвинителей и защитников, и никто из них не знает всей правды.

Альбус Дамблдор считал, что лишь намерение имеет значение. В его мире были злые люди со злыми намерениями, и люди с намерениями самыми лучшими, те причиняли еще большее зло, но никогда не были виноваты. 

Снейп стоял перед ним, прямой и тихий, его лицо было неподвижно, его руки спокойно опущены вдоль тела, и он убил мальчика — как это было, что это был за мальчик, сколько ему было лет? Был ли он похож на Гарри, раз Снейп обознался однажды? Был ли он доверчивым и ласковым, или плакал и сопротивлялся? Был ли он послушным, или сам заслужил все, что с ним сотворили? 

Гарри попятился. В его голове было пусто, все тело пульсировало. 

— Гарри, — вновь повторил Снейп, с жалостью глядя на него, и Гарри вдруг понял — его словно оглушило — Снейп знает все, от начала до конца, Альбус рассказал ему, должно быть, он и Снейпа просил — приглядеть за ним, но зачем, как это было возможно? Мог ли он проверять Снейпа, мог ли Гарри быть этакой приманкой на педофила (однажды жертва — всегда жертва), мог ли Альбус искренне полагать, что они похожи (убийцы, почти убийцы, всегда не по своей воле), Альбус рассказал Снейпу все, и Снейп знал, всегда знал, кто перед ним, пока Гарри изображал из себя обычного человека, нормального человека, Снейп все знал.

Предатели.

Гарри схватил банку, что стояла на парте перед ним, и швырнул в Снейпа, и тот даже не сделал попытки отклониться — но банка пролетела в дюйме от его головы, столкнулась со стеной оглушительно звонко, и Снейп не пошевелился даже тогда, и не двинулся, когда Гарри выскочил из комнаты, и бежал, бежал, едва не свалившись с лестницы, едва не свернув шею, всем телом ударившись о дверь, выскочив на свежий весенний воздух, до самой кромки леса, где можно было кричать, и плакать, и буйствовать, как маленькому припадочному зверенышу, каким он всегда был.

***

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, было уже поздно, и он ожидал, что все его однокурсники будут спать — или накуриваться в своих комнатах, или заниматься сексом, или что еще делают нормальные студенты; но Рон и Гермиона поджидали его у камина, как два стража на посту.

— Ты в порядке, Гарри? — воскликнула Гермиона, стоило ему переступить порог, и обхватила его за шею. Это было объятье, но ему показалось, что его душат, и в одну секунду все мускулы его напряглись, и он почти ударил ее, но тут же очнулся — а никто этого даже не заметил. Гермиона заглянула ему в лицо, и, видно, Гарри выглядел неважно. — Что произошло? Мы ждали тебя к ужину, а когда ты не пришел, мы пошли к Снейпу — но его кабинет был закрыт, и комната тоже.

Значит, они стучались в комнату к Снейпу — маленькие отважные детишки на пороге пряничного домика, а что делал Снейп? Был он у себя и таращился в стенку этим его отсутствующим взглядом? Или бродил по лесу, в паре метров от Гарри, наблюдая за ним из-за деревьев? 

— Все в порядке, — пробормотал Гарри. Руки его окоченели, ноги в ботинках превратились в ледышки. — Я просто гулял.

— Он приставал к тебе? — строго спросил Рон, сидящий на диване; Рон держался за диванную подушку так, будто она одна была его спасением, будто он был в открытом космосе и в любой момент мог улететь вникуда. — Он делал что-то… плохое?

«Покажи на кукле». Гарри едва не ухмыльнулся. Рон вел себя как папаша, из тех, что Гарри видел в фильмах; выдуманные семейства, где всем не наплевать друг на друга. Он настолько опоздал со своей деланной заботой, что Гарри хотелось рассмеяться ему в лицо.

— Что ты несешь, Рон? — спросил он сердито, и отстранил от себя Гермиону, ей пришлось расцепить руки, сомкнутые вокруг него. — Я просто гулял, может человек побыть один немного?

Он прошел мимо друзей к лестнице, прошмыгнул в свою комнату и упал на кровать, закрывшись с головой одеялом. Он то ли спал, то ли просто дрейфовал в душной темноте, пока кто-то не взял его за плечо. 

Это был Рон.

— Гарри, тебе нужно к директору, — тихо сказал Рон. Гарри уставился на него.

— Сейчас?

— Да, он вызывает тебя в свой кабинет.

По его виноватому лицу Гарри понял, о чем идет речь, и снова натянул одеяло.

— Я не хочу никуда идти. Я просто хочу поспать немного.

Рон стянул с него одеяло.

— Эй, дружище, но это же директор. Ты должен пойти.

Альбус сидел за своим столом, бодрый, словно даже не думал ложиться спать. Он уже разогрел чайник и выставил на стол миску с мармеладными дольками. Гарри сел в кресло перед ним, сложил руки на коленях, и когда Альбус заговорил, тут же понял, что нажаловалась Гермиона, у нее всегда хватало духу ябедничать, даже во вред себе, если она считала это правильным; Гарри слушал вполуха, разглядывая стеллажи с книгами и думая, куда он бы мог направиться после колледжа, кем бы он мог стать, если бы не был собой.

— Гарри, мальчик мой, — сказал директор, и Гарри сжал зубы, но настоящей злости в нем уже не было, он просто хотел, чтобы его отпустили на все четыре стороны. Когда Альбус спросил, делал ли Снейп с ним что-то плохое, Гарри ответил:

— Да.

Просто чтобы посмотреть в лицо Альбусу, чтобы проверить, будет ли тот удивлен или только разочарован, будто знал всегда, как в тот раз, когда Гарри избил Колина, как всякий раз, когда он верит в кого-то, но на самом деле не верит.

Но потом он сказал:

— Нет.

Он сказал:

— Нет, блядь, вы все ебанулись, что ли.

Как бы то ни было, кто-то запустил слух, и к лету все студенты называли Снейпа упырем, уверенные, что он заманивает первокурсников в свои темные подвалы, где потом совершает над ними всяческие непотребства. В лицо никто не рисковал обвинять его, но всюду ходили шепотки, а старшекурсник Маклаген, здоровый лоб, едва не впал в истерику, когда Снейп назначил ему отработку. 

Гарри не знал, должен ли извиниться, должен ли избегать Снейпа после его откровенности или должен простить его, отпустить ему все грехи — или что еще… Он просто ходил на занятия, пользовался подсказками в учебнике и довольно неплохо сдал итоговую контрольную. 

В конце июня они втроем — Гарри, Рон и Гермиона — лежали на траве у озера. Они только что вышли с последнего экзамена — по истории, и теперь были счастливы и пьяны от лета, свободы и облегчения. Рон разглядывал девчонок, носящихся мимо, и гадал, каким будет их следующий год. Гермиона переживала, что ошиблась в одном из ответов, а Гарри подкидывал шершавую шишку на ладони. 

— Не знаю, вернусь ли я сюда на следующий год, — сказал он, и Рон уставился на него, весь красный от жары. Гермиона округлила глаза. — Серьезно, я еще не решил. — Гарри не знал, куда девать себя на это долгое лето, Альбус не предлагал ему остаться, но возможно, тут нашлась бы работа для него.

Возможно, у него будет новый шанс, и в тени учительской комнаты он сумеет найти нужные слова, чтобы объяснить Снейпу то, что сам в себе не понимал. Возможно, выслушает его ужасную правду, и решит, что с этим делать.

Или отправиться дальше — куда-нибудь, потому что руки везде нужны, а он талантливый мальчик, Альбус не зря это говорил. 

— Гарри, пожалуйста, — воскликнула Гермиона, схватив его за руку, и Рон вторил ей:

— Даже не думай меня бросать, приятель. — И Гарри улыбнулся, почувствовал, как губы его разъезжаются против воли, и ликование заполняет его изнутри, как газ, как удушье: он был нужен кому-то, у него были друзья, его любили.

Мир был полон плохих людей, но и хорошие тоже имелись.

***

И на следующий год Гарри встретил их на перроне, объятья были такими крепкими, что заболели плечи. Колледж за лето словно стал заброшенным, и теперь студенты понемногу обживали его заново: зазвучала музыка из окон студенческого общежития, появились новые надписи на партах и перилах, нестройные колонны первокурсников потерянно бродили через газон, пытаясь отыскать нужный кампус.

Улучив минуту, Гарри проскользнул по коридору в самый темный тупик, постучался в дверь и повернул ручку — и заглянул в опустевшую комнату.

От кровати остался только остов, и она походила на древний скелет; пыльный ковер свернули и прислонили к углу, шкаф зиял пустотой меж раскрытых дверец, но больше всего отсутствия было в блестящей, гладкой столешнице, на которой не осталось ни единого черновика, ни одной бумажки. Только сверток посередине, оставленный, чтобы его заметили и забрали.

Гарри подошел ближе, протянул руку и погладил обложку старого учебника. Под ним было два других: на каждый год обучения. Перетянутые грубым шнурком, как бомба замедленного действия, и Гарри обезвредил каждый, прочитав среди заметок на форзацах:

«Для Поттера»

«Прости»

«Не сдавайся».

Гарри повторял себе эту банальность после снова и снова, много раз в своей жизни, и сам не замечал, что в его голове эти слова всегда произносил кто-то глубоким, низким голосом.

Позже он узнал от Альбуса, что Снейп получил другое предложение — и был таков, «отправился в вольное плавание», сказал Альбус, подмигнув Гарри, и никакой возможности с ним связаться не было.

— Уверен, он сам напишет, если захочет поддерживать связь, — безмятежно предположил Альбус, нисколько не задетый тем, что его подопечный сумел сбежать, и Гарри мог только сжимать кулаки.

«Ну, а если я захочу?» — подумал он, но никогда не сказал этого вслух.

Со Снейпом было покончено, о нем и не вспоминали. На его место пришла симпатичная Чарити Барбидж, о которой никто бы и слова плохого не сказал.

***

Много лет спустя Гарри разбирал его случай, дело Снейпа-Риддла, прецедент, интересный со всех сторон. Он сидел, опираясь о край учительского стола, и глядел на своих студентов — богатых наивных мальчиков, которые считали, что могут вершить справедливость, как только наденут костюмы и переступят порог суда. Они верили в «плохо» и «хорошо», четко знали, где проходит грань между «правильно» и «законно». Задачей Гарри было убедиться, что в конце курса они выйдут из класса, хоть немного потеряв веру в свою систему координат, поэтому случай Снейпа-Риддла он поднимал всякий раз, каждый год, и каждый год находился кто-то, кто изумлялся:

— Как это могло выйти, что судили их за одно и то же, но один получил пожизненное, а другой теперь книжки пишет и грантами награждается? 

— Для того чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, мы должны сначала определить, что значит «намерение», — отвечал Гарри, легко улыбаясь, и студенты прилежно склонялись над своими тетрадями.


End file.
